


Treat

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [44]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The doors to the gymnasium were still open too, and he heard someone shuffling around inside. Garth figured it was probably the janitor, Rufus - who was really a great guy despite his prickly nature - but when he poked his head inside he saw the new gym teacher Lisa sitting on the floor scrubbing at some of the equipment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

Garth finished filing away the last of his brightly colored, organized folders on all the kids in his class. He would be having parent teacher conferences at the end of the week, and he was getting a head start on updating the individual files he kept for each student. It’s not like there was much critique to give other than ‘needs more work with potty training’ or ‘could learn to share better’. He liked to see the best in his kids, but it was still necessary to recognize their shortcomings to help them improve. This year’s batch of tykes were some smart, funny kids.

It was already getting late, the halls quiet of tiny people running around screeching and happy parents come to take them home. Garth just needed to finish hanging the macaroni art they did that day onto the craft display board, but it might be best to leave it overnight on the shelves to dry. Then he could head home and work on his lesson planning over dinner. Thanksgiving was just next month, and that took a lot of organizing. Man, hand turkey’s were one of Garth’s favorite craft projects.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Garth looked over the room one more time to make sure the floor was clear and everything was tucked away. It was hard work keeping the classroom neat. Switching off the lights, he locked his classroom door and hummed ‘The Wheels on the Bus’ as he made his way to the east door that opened on the teacher’s parking lot, just behind the gymnasium.

Most of the classrooms were locked up and dark inside, although he stopped to say a friendly ‘hello - goodbye’ to Dean who taught the third graders and was still pouring over papers at his desk. Man, he was great with kids and a favorite with parents too. Garth really hoped Dean would help with the Christmas pageant this year.

The doors to the gymnasium were still open too, and he heard someone shuffling around inside. Garth figured it was probably the janitor, Rufus - who was really a great guy despite his prickly nature - but when he poked his head inside he saw the new gym teacher Lisa sitting on the floor scrubbing at some of the equipment.

“Hey, Lis, what are you still doing here?”

She looked up surprised and flashed him a smile, “Oh, hey, one of the kids made a mess when he got a bit dizzy, I’m just cleaning up. It’s - Garth, right? With the kindergarteners?”

“Yep, that’s me! Man, vomit spills are the worst. Rufus should be around here somewhere, I could find him for you?”

Lisa, scrubbing down one of those butt scooter wheel-y things with Lysol wipes, waved him off. “Nah, don’t worry about it. No one wants to clean up puke, I’m not going to make him.”

Sliding his bag off his shoulder, Garth plopped down on the shiny gym floor near Lisa and pulled a crusty butt scooter over. He grabbed a handful of Lysol wipes as Lisa said, “You don’t have to do that.”

Garth laughed her off, “I can’t think of a better way to spend the night.”

Lisa’s smile was one of the prettiest things he’d ever seen, and it made him happy how quick she was to smile. Smiling was infectious. It was one of the easiest ways to brighten someone’s day. Whoever said good things in life weren’t free?

She rolled her eyes at him and pushed a leg out to nudge at his foot. “Yeah, sure. Who doesn’t want to stay late at work and clean up puke?”

Garth shrugged and picked up another scooter to clean. No matter how many times he had to, dealing with kid puke really was pretty bad. The company tonight was good though. “So how are you settling in, you like the school?”

“Definitely, everyone here is really friendly. And the kids, I don’t think I have a single sour apple in my class.”

“Well I know they all love your class. It’s not always easy, wrangling a bunch of hyper active munchkins.”

“You’re telling me. I took my eyes off Timmy for one minute and he’d managed to spin Bill around hard enough to make him up-chuck.”

Garth shook his head in mock consternation. “I should have guessed it was Timmy. Sweet kid that one, but he’s a joker.”

“Oh yeah.”

Lisa set aside the last piece of equipment, freshly cleaned and stood to gather all the used Lysol wipes. Garth looked around for any more work to do, but a certain area of the floor looked freshly cleaned and he guessed Lisa probably mopped that up first and set the dirty equipment aside to clean later. He took one last wipe to clean his hands off and picked his bag back up. Lisa started gathering all the butt scooters to put away, and he helped her carry them over to the storage room.

Lisa locked it all up and Garth was ready to say goodnight when she put a hand on his arm and smiled warmly at him.

“I really appreciate the help. I feel like I haven’t gotten to know everyone around here well enough, it’s been hectic moving and starting a new job and everything.”

“I hear you. It takes a while to get settled, if you ever need help around here you can always ask me.”

“Thanks Garth. Um. I was wondering, if I could thank you with a beer? If you don’t have plans. I’m not really familiar with the area. You could show me where the good places to hang out are?”

“Well, I don’t really drink but I could definitely show you where the best ice cream parlor is for a milkshake that’ll knock your socks off. “

Lisa started walking towards the gym door and Garth followed. She switched off the lights and closed up, tucking her hair back behind her ear when she answered, “I could definitely go for a treat after the day I’ve had.”


End file.
